unimaginable love
by Just.Wanna.Laugh
Summary: Arya is now with Eragon, theres one problem though, how to tell her mother. Thorn and Murtagh have joined the varden. Saphira has said something that will change not only her life forever. The war is coming to an end....and so is someones life...E/A S/T
1. Chapter 1:swimming

Unimaginable love.

I was circling above Surda with my rider, Eragon, sitting upon my back scouting the land on nausuda's request. We had been flying for about half and hour now. The land seemed clear to me so I reached out with my mind to eragons. _There seems to be nothing out here little one. Lets land now and tell nasuada that there isn't anything to worry about. _He was quiet for a few seconds scanning the land one last time. _Yes, big one. _He said jokingly, _lets go and report to nasuada. _I chuckled and curved back around to face the camp, then when up a little. _ Hold on. _I warned my rider. I felt his legs tighten there grip around my middle as I tucked in my wings and dived straight down. Eragon let out a big 'woop' and threw his arms in the air enjoying the wind against his skin.

I was looking at the ground and a few people had gathered where we would be landing. Arya, nasuada, and orik among them. At the last second I levelled out and spread my wings slowing myself so I was almost hovering and landed on the ground with a 'thump'.

_It looks like we have a welcoming committee. _I laughed to Eragon through our mental link.

_So it would seem._ Was his reply and he also laughed causing our _welcoming committee _to stare at him. He dismounted me and walked over to everyone to give his report.

"Saphira and I," he motioned towards me." Scouted the sky for about half an hour and found no signs of soldiers or any signs of immediate danger." He said mainly towards nasuada. They all nodded and were quiet for a moment. Then Arya stepped forward.

"Eragon shadeslayer, and saphira bright scales, would you come with me. I need to talk to you." My rider looked to me and blinked while dipping my head a little. He turned back to Arya.

"We would be glad to." We bid our good byes to everyone and the three of us started walking towards the lake that was surrounded by trees, and delish animals. I wasn't paying attention to the pair in front of me. I was thinking of food, I really need to hunt. I told myself. I brushed my mind against aryas and eragons but they didn't notice, I tried again pushing harder and yet they still didn't notice. So instead I blew a puff of smoke at them. The both turned around and asked;

"Why did you do that!?" whilst coughing and trying to get rid of the smoke.

_Because neither of you, would answer me when I was trying to talk to you._ I told them poking them both in the chest.

"Sorry, what did you want?" Eragon asked and the smoke finally cleared.

_I was trying to tell you that I was going to go hunting. I'm starving._

"Ok, well will be at the lake when you return." Arya told me. I nodded and jumped into the air, spreading my wings and flying deep into the forest to fin some good game.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Arya and I walked to the lake in a comfortable silence. It was nice, we were just enjoying each others company. We had become closer than ever, and my love for her just grew stronger. I didn't say anything though, knowing it would ruin our friendship that we had built up. I figured there was some Arya had to tell me but I decided to wait for her to tell me.

We reached the lake in about 20 minutes, a safe spot to not be overheard I guess. I saw Arya walk over to a log and sit down. She looked up at me and motioned for me to join her. We just sat there, until she started speaking.

"I've been thinking about something Eragon." She looked up to meet my brown eyes with her emerald ones for a second then lowered her gaze to the dirt. I put my hand on her motioning for her to continue, and to let her know I was listening. "I realised that in dreams and in love there are no impossibilities." She looked back up to meet my eyes. "Eragon, I'm sorry for the pain I caused you." She looked back down to he ground. "I guess I never realised how much you mean to me. We've gotten closer these last few weeks and it's made come to my senses on how I really feel. This is hard for me Eragon. But I think I've……fallen…in love…with you." She finished. I sat in shock. Did she really just say that? I didn't realise that Arya had looked back up to me until she started squeezing my hand, I stared into her emerald green eyes.

"do you really mean that?" I asked, I didn't want to make a fool of my self again.

"I wouldn't lie about that." She told me, and even though I believed her, she still told me the same thing in the ancient language.

"I love you too." I told her and brushed my mind up against hers. Once she let me into her mind I let all my emotions flow into her. She seemed shock by all the things that I could, well was feeling. Once I poured my heart into her she let her emotions flow into me. From how bad she felt when she was pushing me away, to how happy she felt in the past few weeks as she came to love me. Or discovered she loved me. I was so happy right then, a tear leaked down my check as one ran down hers. I put my hand on her cheek and with my thumb wiped away her tear.

I moved closer to her and embraced her. She moved towards me as well and leaned into me, resting her head on me shoulder and wrapping her arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around her waist. I leaned back a bit and smelled the air. It smelled of her, crushed pine needles, and me, sweet corn and a bit of wheat. I looked deep into her eyes before we crushed our lips together. It was the most beautiful sensation I had ever felt. My heart felt as if it had been ripped out of my chest. It was beating so fast, and I'm sure Arya felt it against her chest too. We pulled back at the same time and moved of the log to sit on the ground. We sat the leaning against the logs, arms wrapped around each other.

It felt like forever, sitting there with her. Yet I knew it couldn't last forever even though I wished it could. Then I thought of all the other things I wished for. For the war to be over. For gallbatorix to be dead. For murtagh not to have to serve that evil 'king', as he called himself. I sighed and Arya looked at me.

"What is wrong?" she asked me. I looked back at her and smiled.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." I reassured her, and she smiled back. Ahh, I loved her smile reaching her eyes.

"well, would you like to go swimming?"

"sure." I told her. We both got up and walked over to a couple of rocks. I walked behind a different one to her to get unchanged. I'm not sure that out relationship was that far along yet. When Arya didn't say anything to stop me, I got unchanged. I was finished before her so I walked over to the lake and jumped in. The water was freezing!!! Quickly swam back up to the surface after another splash notified me that I wasn't alone in the water anymore. And I swam over to Arya who started shivering.

"I-itttss f-frreezzing." She said, I laughed.

"It was your idea to come swimming." She started to laugh as well.

"I guess so aye." I put my arms around her and rubbed her arm trying to warm her up a bit. After a while we got used to the water and started to enjoy ourselves. When she turned around, I quietly said the words in the ancient language to create a ball of water and sent it towards her. I made it stop over her head and released the magic. Her hair hadn't been wet yet so when she turned around her hair was dripping from the water. I started to giggle which sounded pretty weird and she just looked at me.

"Your going to regret that you know." She told me and started swimming towards me. My eyes widened, and I started swimming away. She looked like she was concentrating and was saying something. But I couldn't make out what. Then I felt something bite my but.

"What was that?" I said out loud, and Arya chuckled. "Oh, ooh." I said and started to swim for the shore as fast as possible.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I licked my jaws happily, I just ate two dear and a bear! I was full. I was flying to the lake cause that's where Arya said they would be. Eragon had his link cut of with me but not all the. I could still feel his emotions. They were happy, scared? And love. Well of course love, he hasn't ever stopped loving Arya, and he is happy cause he is with her I bet. But the scared part I wasn't sure about.

I had flown a further away than I originally thought, so it was taking me longer to reach my rider than I intended. I hope he hadn't left the lake yet. I got to the lake in about 45 minutes, and started searching for Eragon and Arya. I could smell them, so I was in the right area. I looked over towards some rocks and saw two different piles of cloths. I chuckled._ They went swimming; I thought it would to cold for them._ I looked over the lake to see Eragon swimming away from Arya and…bitting fish? He was almost to the shore when Arya caught up to him, and the fish continued to bite him. _I think I might just wait here for them. _I said to myself. _I wonder if they'll notice me….nahh probably not._ Eragon looked at her terrified, then clenched his eyes shut. I heard Arya start laughing and he seemed to relax a bit. The fish must have stopped bitting him. He hesitantly opened one of his eyes and when he saw that she wasn't going to anything he relaxed fully.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next, Arya snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closed. The kissed him! I saw Eragon smile against her lips and pull her even closed by the waist. My sapphire eyes widened and just stared at them. I was going to talk to Eragon later… I stood up and acted like a didn't know where Eragon was. _Eragon!? _I called out with my mind, _I'm back! Where are you?_ I waited for his reply and out of the corned of my eye saw him look at me. I just kept turning my head pretending to look over the lake to find him. He separated himself from Arya and answered me. _I'm coming. Well Arya and I are coming over now. _I sat back down, he didn't notice me earlier. Good. _Ok, ill wait here._ I felt him withdraw from my mind and saw him and Arya swimming over to where I was.

When they got here Arya and Eragon got out of the water and quickly ran over to the different rocks where there clothes were. About a minute later they both came over and greeted me. _ready to go back?_ I asked them. They looked at each other.

"want to stay the night here?" Eragon asked both of us. Arya nodded so he looked at me. _Ok then. You two can sleep under my wing._ I turned to Arya. _Hope you don't mind having to sleep with him._ I told her. She laughed.

"its ok saphira, I think I'll manage." I smiled at her, and Eragon looked at her.

"Umm…actually saphira there's something I…well we need to tell you." I looked at the two of them wondering how they would tell me. or try to.

"yes," Arya stepped forward next to eragons. " you see…arr." Inside my smile grew bigger and Eragon tried telling me again.

"well, the fact is…. " He was about to say it and I interrupted him laughing. Causing smoke to come out.

_Its all right little one's. I'm pretty sure I know what your going to say. I saw you two. I had been sitting here for a while before I called you. Eragon! You looked so funny being scared of Arya and bitting fish!!_ I laughed more and Arya joined me remembering his face too.

"well that makes things easier. Seeming you already know were mates and everything." He said, his cheeks turning red. Arya stopped laughing a bit and walked over to Eragon and hugged him.

"its ok Eragon!" she told him.

_Acctually. _I said. _I didn't know you were mates, I just saw you kissing and running away from Arya._ I told him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I was happy that Arya and I were finally together and that saphira approved. This was the happiest day of my life I think. We were all sitting around a fire telling stories and different legends. We must have talked for hours. It was almost sunset now. Suddenly saphira stood up and looked towards the sky and started growling. Arya and I both stood up to reaching for our swords.

"what's wrong saphira?" I whispered.

_Traitors. _Was the reply I received. I looked at Arya and she shrugged, we looked up to the sky to see what had upset her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**I wasn't sure if I was going to make this a story or not, but I decided I would. So if you could be kind and review to tell what you think I would be really happy. I will write back to any reviews I get :D**

**Well, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: enemies or allies

**Heey everybody, I'm sorry I didn't update quicker, I just got back from New York and the bed I slept in was so un-comfy so I've been pretty tired. Also even though it's the holidays my parents won't let us sleep in to late. But enough of my excuses. oh, and one last thing, I will also put a small bit of the previous chapter up on every new chapter so when I update and you cant member what happened just read that bit. I might put up bits of the next chap at the end too. Thank you: D  
~Teeggs.  
****  
****Last Chapter;****  
**I was happy that Arya and I were finally together and that saphira approved. This was the happiest day of my life I think. We were all sitting around a fire telling stories and different legends. We must have talked for hours. It was almost sunset now. Suddenly saphira stood up and looked towards the sky and started growling. Arya and I both stood up to reaching for our swords.  
"What's wrong saphira?" I whispered.  
_Traitors. _Was the reply I received. I looked at Arya and she shrugged, we looked up to the sky to see what had upset her.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Enemies or allies**

We now had our swords drawn and we were standing in a defensive position. Looking into the sky I saw a red dot slowly getting bigger. Thorn. I looked at Eragon to see what his reaction was to his brother that was steadily getting closer. His face was a loving smile and laughter a few moments ago, now it was scrunched up with anger, and betrayal written all of his face. I felt bad for him. He just found out that his father was morzan, and murtagh works for gallbatorix. I sighed and looked back up to the rapidly approaching dragon and rider. This time Eragon won't lose, he has back up this time. I touched his mind and he threw up barriers quickly. When he noticed it was just me he lowered them enough for me to get in and put them straight back up. _  
I'm going to do a spell that will join our minds like yours and saphira's. _He looked at me and nodded.

_Good idea, it will be easier to communicate, and we will also feel more together and bonded. _I laughed

_That's what I was getting at, oh, and don't worry about murtagh. I'm here for you._ I gave and encouraging smile and started chanting the spell. It was finished just as murtagh came into view properly and we heard the soft thumping noise of thorns wings as he flapped up and down. Then Saphira growled loudly enough for everyone to hear.

They landed about two hundred yards away and murtagh dismounted. He did something we didn't expect next. He threw his sword far enough away from him that if he needed it quickly he wouldn't be able to reach it.

"I did not come here to fight." He yelled across the space between us.  
_Do you think we can trust them?_ Eragon asked through our link.  
_I'm not sure. What do you think saphira?_ She thought for a moment forgetting that I was now joined with Eragon so I could contact her much easily.  
_Let's see what they have to say. _Was her answer.

While we were talking thorn had spread his wings out, laying them on the ground with his head and neck bent down so they were touching the ground. He was in a position of surrender.  
_Well this could be interesting. _I said and got a mental nod from both of them.

"How do we know your not lying?" I questioned. To prove there weren't they repeated the same thing in the ancient language.

We all slowly closed the distance between us and murtagh and thorn bent down in the position of surrender again. Eragon and I still had our swords drawn and saphira showed her gleaming white teeth as a warning. Finally Eragon said something.

"What do you want if your not here to fight?" murtagh chuckled.

"We did what you suggested in our battle." Eragon looked confused.

"You killed yourself?" everyone looked at him in disbelief."What?" he asked.  
_He wouldn't be here little one if he_ _killed himself would he? You can be so stupid at times…_saphira trailed of. I had to agree with her on her last statement. And yet I was the one in love with him.

"No, um...We changed our true names." Murtagh said still looking confused on how Eragon could think that.

"Oh, that makes so much more sense. So how did you change your names?" he asked. And murtagh started his tale.

"First, only I had to change my name. Thorn was bound to old Galby through me, dragons don't have true names. But after our...ummm…battle…I started to look at things differently. Once I realised love and things, I felt Galby losing his grip on me and I knew my name was changing from what you had told me. I keep doing things differently to what I had and Galby to my surprise didn't notice my name changing. And once I knew I was free I ran for it. We almost got caught to, but we almost haven't rested since we left. He must have discovered we've left though by now." So murtagh wasn't bad. I never really think he was, but after killing the dwarf king, things started to change. After all I thought they were dead. I found clothes with blood all over them.

"Well what happened with the twins? I mean what did they do once you entered the tunnel?" I asked, I wanted to learn more about it now.

"Well as you know I went with Ajihad and the twins to look for anymore urgals. We were in a fare way and we were about to turn around when the twins attacked Ajihad from behind, ultimately condemning him to death. They put a knife to my throat and told me to put on different clothes that they had stored in the tunnel. Then they cut me and rubbed my old clothes over the spots were I was bleeding to complete the effect. They gagged and bound me then dragged me down a hidden tunnel. I was drugged and taken to the old king. So that's it really. Your know almost everything, except when Galby tortured me, found my true name and thorn hatched." I felt so bad for him. We put away our swords and sat back down where we were camping.

During that time Saphira and thorn had started their own conversation and looked like they were getting on well. In another hour we all went to sleep, Eragon and I under saphira's wing while murtagh under thorns. I was laying in eragons arms staring into his eyes. I defiantly denied him to long. Denied myself happiness. I thought. Now that I think of it, faölin wasn't my love, he and I were growing more and more apart. Even if he hadn't died we would have separated soon. He wasn't the one made for me. I smiled content with what I finally figured out.

I leaned in towards Eragon to give him a quick kiss before I fell asleep. I was about to pull away but I heard Eragon groan, I smile and leaned back in nibbling on his bottom lip. He deepened the kiss and let me. I felt his tongue exploring the cavern of my mouth. My tongue battled with his and I wound my fingers in his hair pulling him close. His hands sat in the arch of my back pulling me closer to him too. So this is what true love feels like? Or is this just what eragon feels like? I asked myself. I chuckled and pulled away.

"Let's not get too carried away. We have company." I told him.

_You think? Its kind of weird having to people snuggling under my wing you know. _Saphira said.

"We could leave." He said.

"No, we need sleep. Good night. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my cheek and hesitantly put his arm around my waist and rested his hand on my stomach. I put my hand on his and he relaxed then fell asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Everyone except thorn and I had fallen asleep. Eragon and Arya under my wing, and murtagh under thorns. Earlier has been a bit awkward, but at least Arya had been sensible enough to stop it. Them making out under my wing was a bit weird and thorn was laughing about it.

_You won't tell anyone about them will you thorn? I don't think they want everyone to know. If it got into the wrong hands it could be used against them._

_Of course I won't, its kind of cute really. I'm glad your rider is happy._

_Thanks, you know, your not as bad well mean as I thought you were. _He chuckled

_Good to know._

_Yes it is. Well…goodnight thorn, it was nice meeting and talking to the real you. We'll talk more tomorrow. Were on our way to Ellesmera. There you can prove your self to the elves. And if you prove your selves to them or the queen at least, everyone should accept you if the queen does. _

_Well that's a relief I guess, but I don't know how we'll prove our selves. But at least you'll be there. _He smiled showing his teeth, and I let out a small laugh trying not to wake anyone.

_I guess so; otherwise I don't know what would happen. And you can meet our masters, but we'll talk more in the morning. I'm tired and we have a long flight in the morning. Good night._

_Goodnight saphira. _And together they both fell asleep, there noses touching with out realising it.

The next morning I woke up by two people poking at my wings. Heheheh, I lifted up my wing a little and thorn and murtagh looked at me funny. I put my nose near the opening and blew a big puff of smoke in side. Thorn and murtagh started laughing while Eragon and Arya started coughing and banging on my wings harder. I let them out after a minute of so after being hit so many times.

"What was that for?!" my rider yelled at me.

_Because you kept poking my wing while I was sleeping._

"How else was I ment to wake you up?

_You should have used your mind or just gone back to sleep and let me rest, we have a big flight today and I needed my beauty sleep._

"Beauty sleep?" thorn and murtagh had stopped laughing now and were waiting to see what we would be doing.

_Yes, beauty sleep. Now you two run off and get your things and say bye to nasuada. We leave in an hour._ They nodded and ran of into the forest.

"So what are thorn and I going to do?" murtagh asked.

_Well you are both coming with us to Ellesmera. There you will prove yours selves to the queen, and once she approves of you, everyone one will. If she doesn't accept you, I have something that will save you. She won't ignore it and will accept you. But beware that you will probably have to swear oaths in the ancient language to her. _

"We're fine with swearing the oaths, but may I ask, how will you save us if she doesn't accept at fist?"

_You will find out if I need to help you. But don't worry, you will be accepted either way. _

_Thankyou saphira, you are doing much for us. _Thorn said.

Just short of an hour later he two love birds appeared.

"We can go now."Arya said. "We have everything, and murtagh we might…ummm…never mind, ill tell you if I need to when we get closer to my home. Lets go." With that Eragon saddled me and hoped up on my back sitting forward to make room for Arya. He offered her his hand and she took it and sat behind him wrapping her arms around his waist tighter than she needed to, I snorted at them and took of into the skies.

_So, thorn tell me about your self. _I asked him, I was interested to know more about him, and he was keen to talk too.

_Well, I was in my egg for about a century and a half before I found my rider. As soon as I was born I felt evil presents near me. I had felt them a few times while I was in my egg too. As soon as I woke up from my first nap, I meet Galby. He put all sorts of spells on me to develop me quicker so I could train with shruiken. But I soon found out that shruiken is just as much as prisoner as I was. He didn't want to hurt me, a brother, but he was under orders, when ever I got some thing wrong, I was hurt. That was the daily routine. I hatched a while before people think, though. My life hasn't been very good so far as you can tell, but its getting better._

_I'm sorry to hear that thorn, no one should have to go through that, and I was wondering why you were already so big. But not as big as me yet. _I added smirking.

_Hahah, very funny saphira, I'm drying from laughter here. Oh, and NOTE sarcasm. _

_I noted, and filled it sir! _We talked like that for hours, and I told him about my life. It wasn't until after sundown we stopped for the night. We were just out side the forest in the desert.

_Don't you just love the desert thorn? It's so open and free. I could spend months here. I hope I'm able to come here after the war._

_Yes, maybe I could come with you. It's lovely. _I smiled at him and looked up at the stars.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I was still angry with saphira from blowing smoke on us tomorrow. I kept apologising to Arya, I think saphira thought it was both of us poking her but it was just me and Arya had warned me about poking her and yet I still did it. I would have to start listening to her more. We were camped on the outskirts of the desert now and Arya and I had gone for a walk to get some fruit to eat. Murtagh had come to but he already had returned.

My mate and I had found a small pond and decided to have a bath. We hadn't had one for a while, and apparently I was starting o stink. I just said it was some man stink. Nothing to bad, well it was, but that's not the point. Murtagh also said he and thorn had something to show us when we returned. Right now I was focusing on where I was and who I was with. We sat in there for about half an hour before deciding we should head back to camp. We carried back the day's worth of food we had collected and put it in saphira's saddle bags after we ate ourselves silly with it. While we ate, saphira took thorn hunting.

_There getting on well don't you think? _I asked Arya through our link, murtagh had gone to sleep already and Arya had her head resting on my chest.

_Yeah, maybe there race isn't doomed after all. But they might just be acting like that. You can never be to sure with dragons. _She laughed.

_Your right, and you know, your starting to laugh and smile a lot more lately._

_Yes, well, maybe I had some help by someone special._

_Nice to know I'm appreciated then isn't it._

_I never said I was talked about you. _She smiled mischievously and sat up.

_Oh is that so? _I stood up just after she did and started chasing her. _ Hey! Not so fast, you're a full elf, I'm half…sorta._ She slowed down and I put a burst of speed and tackled her to the ground. I pinned down her arms and legs.

"now what did you say?" I whispered in her ear.

"that you have changed me so much and I owe everything to you. I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her and looked back at her.

"Umm…Eragon are you gonna let me up now, we need to get back to camp." I nodded and let her up. Together we walked hand in hand back to camp.

We fell asleep just as the two dragons got back to camp and they wrapped them selves around us all to keep us warm with the fire in their bellies.

We were near the elves first look out post for Ellesmera in 3 days, and Arya had made murtagh swear not to revel the location of the city to anyone. Soon enough two elves jumped down from the trees and repeated the elven greeting to Arya, saphira and I. then they spotted murtagh and thorn. Stay back you two.

"Relax there with us. There true names have changed, they didn't work for gallbatorix willingly, they are with us now." Arya told them in the ancient language.

"Alright, but the queen will judge them. Come." One lead us into the city while the other stayed behind and warned everyone what was happening.

We all walked into the city with the two dragons trailing behind. As we walked into the city all the elves looked as if they wanted to attack thorn and murtagh but they restrained. We walked towards the home of the queen, everyone staring at us as we walked by. When we got there the queen looked furious.

"Explain yourselves." She demanded, and murtagh took a hesitant step forward.

"Well, my lady, thorn and I were forced to work for Galby- I mean Galbatorix as he knew my true name, but since them, I have managed to change it. All his oaths he had me swear are broken and now my dragon and I wish to help bring down the king." The queen thought it over for a minute and started shaking her head.

"Mmm, you in a difficult position but I cant have you live after all the crimes you've committed, even if you didn't want to do them." Guards started to walk up to bind them saphira roared load enough that for miles around it could be her clearly. I looked worriedly at Arya, thorn and murtagh had yet to show her something that could help us in this war. The something they had shown us while travelling. They must have forgotten about it while panicking.

_I won't let you kill them! You'll have to kill me to. _She yelled in her thoughts broadcasting them to everybody.

"Saphira you must lets us, now please move."

_I said no._

"If you can give us one good reason why they should be spared please tell."

_Because, thorn is my mate._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, now you're left to wonder what everyone will say and what the secret weapon thingy is. So saying thorn was her mate was saphira's big way of saving them. And can you pleeeaaasssee click the little review button and leave me one? Ill update quicker and I deserve it for writing the longest chapter I ever have. They will be longer from now on. Thanks byeee.**


	3. Chapter 3: talks

Heeey everyone, I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, thanks for staying with me for those of you that have. I thought I would be able to update heaps during summer, but I was wrong. I've been on heaps of holidays, had jobs to do and its all gotten away from me. Schools also back so….I also got a new computer so Microsoft isn't working at all. But I found this other thing I can write on. YAY!! Too bad it didn't work….. But anyway thank you to everyone who has stuck with me….again. You guys are the best. (And girls).  
-Teeggs.

Everybody stood staring at Saphira in shock, and the Queen looked lost for words. Even Thorn was shocked but he didn't show it as it would ruin her plan. The queen looked towards Thorn; he dipped in his head as if saying it was true. She seemed in thought for a moment before speaking.

"Prove it then." she finally said. Saphira snorted.  
_How do you expect us to do that? We aren't humans, we don't kiss or anything like that.Á  
_"True but don't dragons have some way of some way of showing each other affection?" No one seemed to know, that is until Omoris and Glaedr showed up.

_Yes, actually they do. We tend to nuzzle our mates and lick them on their necks and faces. _Saphira then sent him a glare that only he saw. Everyone looked at Saphira and Thorn expectantly.

_Really! You won't trust me?! Fine. _She closed the distance between Thorn and herself. With her mind she contacted Thorn and made it so no one else heard her. _Nuzzle back into me to make it seem more real okay? _He gave a mental nod and Saphira was almost at his side now.

The place was quiet with anticipation. When they nuzzled each other, only they knew it was fake. Everyone, including their riders were fooled. She then licked thorns checks and stood close to him.

_Can we go to our house now? Were all tired.  
_"Of course, I'm sorry for keeping you."  
_Ohh and before we all forget, Murtagh and Thorn don't you have a gift for everyone?  
_"Yes, we do." said Murtagh. "I almost forgot. This is a gift we give to the elves and the varden to prove our loyalty, apart from swearing oaths." the queen looked at them for a moment with scrutinizing eyes. She nodded at the to continue. Murtagh walked over to Thorn, and from his saddle bags pulled out 3 large bags. This time the queen came over to them.

"What is in there?" she asked her voice kinder now than before. He placed the three bags on the ground. He undid the stings on all the bags and simultaneously they open showing their content to everyone close enough to see. Gasps and whispers filled the air.  
"How ever did you get all this?" she asked, well more like demanded while staring wide eyed at the three open bags.  
"Well, right before I left no one knew my true name had changed and I had access to all areas of the castle. So while I was leaving I stopped by the treasury and I told the guards I needed to collect some things for Galbatorix. They didn't hesitate in letting me in. As soon as I was in I said the spells that counteracted the ones that were already set to destroy intruders and I grabbed as much as I could fit into these three bags. I made sure to get the egg, along with all the Eldunari that would fit. Thorn also has some more Eldunari in my pack." Murtagh then tied the sacks back up and put them back in thorns saddle.

It was arranged that Murtagh and Thorn would be saying with Eragon and Saphira, seeming that they were 'mates'. Arya had also accompanied them back, to 'speak' with Eragon. The walk home was a quiet one. Everyone seemed in shock, except Saphira of course, seeming she was the only one who knew what was happening.  
_Saphira? _ Eragons voice appeared in her head.

_Yes. _

_Why didn't you tell me Thorn was your mate? I mean you could have warned me first!_

_Can we please talk about this tonight?_

_What's wrong with now?_

_I need to hunt._

_Fine! But we are talking tonight, I don't care what its interrupting! _

_Even you and Arya kissing?_

…_._

_Thought so._

_Saphira, you know what I mean._

_Of course I do little one. Now let me hunt._

_Okay._

Saphira didn't really need to hunt, she did it the day before they got to Ellesmera, what she really needed to do was talk to thorn. She hesitantly reached out with her mind to Thorn, he dropped his barriers immediately.

_Maybe you should have told me your back up plan before we entered the elf city. _ He told her as soon as she was in her mind. A slight dragon like smile crept up on her lips.

_Maybe, but where's the fun in that? Well, I actually wanted to talk to you…alone. I told Eragon I was going hunting, I usually shut him out of my mind the. Will you tell your rider that you are going to hunt with me so we can talk?_

_Of course….shall we leave now?_

_Yes. _Together Thorn and Saphira flew off towards to forest.

"Thorn and Saphira going hunting?" Arya asked. Both Murtagh and Eragon nodded their heads. When they reached Eragons, and now Murtaghs house there was an elf standing and waiting patiently at the bottom of the stair case. Everyone walked up to her and stood there. Finally the elf spoke.

"Hello my name is Lúthien and I am here to show Murtagh around Ellesmera." Murtagh looked towards Eragon and Arya; they both nodded their heads telling him to go. They watch as Murtagh and Lúthien walked away down the streets with Lúthien talking and pointing at things almost every step of the way.

Looking towards each other Eragon and Arya ran up the stairs as fast as they could.

Thorn and Saphira flew in silence for a while.

_Thorn? _Saphira reached out with her mind.

_Yes?_

_Would you like to catch some food to eat while we talk?_

_Yes, that would be nice. Where do you want me to meet you then?_

_Well I found a steam about a mile or two away from here, can you meet me there?_

_Of course._ While flying by herself Saphira started to think about what to say to Thorn. And what was this feeling in the pit of her stomach? Maybe he could answer that question. Focusing on the hunt she found a herd of deer grazing underneath her. She focused on the biggest buck she could find, then tucked in her wings and went in for the kill.

Just as she snapped the buck's neck she turned around to see Thorn make his catch of the next biggest buck. He smiled as much as he could and the both flew off towards Saphira's river.

When they reached there they sat opposite from each other starting to eat their kills.

_So what is it you wanted to talk to me about? _Thorn asked biting a huge chunk from the buck's hind quarters.

_Well, I wanted to say I'm sorry for telling you about my plan. I should have known the queen would have done what she did._

_Its okay, and you were right, I wasn't expecting that at all._

_Of course I was right, when am I not? _

_Never._

_Yeah, well there were some other things I wanted to talk to you about too. _

_Like what?_

_Well, how we need to keep acting about being mates._

_Yeah…acting…_

_Do I sense something in your voice Thorn? Do you…not want it to be acting?_

_Well…I…I…._

_Its okay, you don't have to answer. _

_But I need to; you see I don't know how to explain it._

…

_Well you see Saphira; I've been having this feeling? In the pit of my stomach and I can't explain it, and it feels like my heart is on fire. The only thing is, it's only started since I met you._

_Don't worry Thorn because…the same thing has been happening to me, and I thought you might know what it was, well I was hoping you might know what it was._

_I don't think I can help you on that one Saphira. I'm sorry._

_Don't be, I just wish I knew what it was. _

_Same…..so what are we going to do with this whole…'mates' thing?_

Sorry! It's a short one. But if a wanted to get this up here I had to do it! School has given me so much work. I'll try and update as soon as possible, I know I haven't been doing too well with all that but I'll try and do better.

~Teeggs.

Since Eragon is a human and Arya is an elf, comparing their physical ages is not logical. Arya being a hundred years old is like a human in their early twenties or as Roran said "the prime of her youth". With that said, a hundred years of experience is a hundred years of experience. Eragon cannot compare but doesn't have to. In many ways, that's what _Brisingr_ was all about. Love does not require experience, but a capacity to trust, vulnerability to the other person and an openness to being hurt. Eragon and Arya have that.


	4. Chapter 4: the plan

I updated soon!! Ha-ha, I'm not going to hold you up here too long, but it would be nice for a review; I only got one last chap! I'm not one of those people who say they won't update unless they get so many reviews, it doesn't work. But I like reading the feedback, and all the other people that write stories on here know it too.

Saphira POV

Thorn and I were both silent as we flew back to 'our' tree. We had made an agreement on the whole mate situation, well more than an agreement. Things had turned out perfectly.

Eragon POV

Saphira had been out hunting for a while and I couldn't contact her because she had our link cut off. But that wasn't unusual when she went hunting. The one good thing that came out of Saphira; the partner of my heart, being away from me was Arya. It was as simple as that. She filled my heart with some much adoration and love. It was so utterly amazing, I don't want this to ever end.

Today while Saphira was out Arya and I didn't…a number of things, now we were both huddling up together on the couch just enjoying each other's presence. Then something came to my mind that I was absolutely dreading; Telling Arya's mother, the queen of the elves about us. Arya sensed that something was bothering me and questioned me about it. I couldn't hide anything from her. Some times that's a good thing too. It shows how close we are.

"Well, have you thought about telling your mother about...you know…us?" I asked, I heard a sigh coming from her so quiet I almost missed it.

"Yes I have…but I'm not looking forward to it. I remember when I told her about Faolin and me. That didn't turn out so well for him." She chuckled obviously remembering the outcome. I gulped.

"What does that mean? What happened to him?"

"Well let's just say he could walk or move around at all for a month. Mother kicked him so hard in a place no man wants to be kicked. I would be surprised if he could even have kids still." She turned around to face me, then she saw my face of pure horror. She was right, no man EVER wants to be kicked there. "I'm sorry Eragon!" she started laughing.

"It's okay; I just hope that doesn't happen to me." Truly, I was shit scared.

"I promise it won't. I won't let her." I let out a weak 'thanks' and she kissed me on the cheek.

"So," she said, "what do you want to do when Saphira and thorn get back?" I thought about it for a while.

"Get them to explain why they didn't tell us they were mates earlier."

"You of all people should know that they're not going to tell you that easy."

"What if we tricked them into it?"

"Yeah I guess that would work, but how are you going to do that?" an evil smile crept upon my face.

"Truth…or dare!" I yelled, she just smiled and shook her head while starting to laugh. Oh how I loved her laugh, it was the most significant sound in my world. The dragons were going down, and maybe we could get a few more people to join our game.

Not too long after Arya and I finished our plan we heard the thumping of wings. At that time Murtagh came through the door. Why couldn't he have been here five minutes ago? I asked myself. He greeted us and walked up the stair case to his room.

I know this is like the shortest chapter EVER but this is sort of filler. Next chapter the truth comes out in a little or not so little game of truth or dare.

~Teeggs


	5. Chapter 5: the game

Heeey, thanks for the reviews people! Now heres the game of truth or dare, just to trick the dragons. Lol. And it may not be the best truth or dare, but Ohh well.

Finally Saphira and Thorn got back to the tree house, at the same time Murtagh walked through the door obviously hearing Thorn come home. _Excellent timing. _I thought. I looked at Murtagh, he had a big smile on his face, and Thorn looked rather disgusted at something.

"Why do you have a big smile on your face?" I asked, "you never have a smile on your face at all."

"No reason." He replied. I shook my head, another secret to get out of someone by truth or dare…..Arya seemed to read my thoughts and smack me on the arm.

"Why did you hit him?" Murtagh asked.

"No reason." She smirked and he rolled his eyes. I clapped my hands together, no point waiting any longer.

"Well cancel all your plans for tonight, were playing truth or dare." A look of pure terror crossed Murtagh face.

"NO!" he shouted, "never again will I play that accursed game." He seemed to shudder at a memory of last time he played.

_Oh come on Murtagh that was ages ago. Beside were playing with different people this time._ Thorn told him. _Don't be a woos. _

_What's so bad about truth or dare? _Saphira asked. _I'll play.  
_"Fine!" Murtagh snapped, "but I'm starting." We all sat in a circle, Murtagh then Thorn, Saphira, me then finally Arya.

"I can't believe I actually agreed to this..." I heard Arya mutter. "Murtagh, you start."

"Okay, Eragon truth or dare?" he had an evil smirk on his face as he asked.

"Dare, I'm not a chicken."

"What ever you say brother."

"You have to wear only your underwear for the rest of the game."

"That isn't so bad, what's so bad about that?"

"You will see….you turn." He said.

"Saphira truth or dare?"

_Dare._

"Damn." I muttered. "You have to….sit on top on thorn for the next 5 rounds."

_How am I meant to sit….on him?_

"I don't know, just sit on him…" I said, there was one thing missing from this game though…"I'll be right back." I said and ran out the door.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Five minutes later I came back through the door and sat back in my spot on the floor to see Saphira on top of thorn.

"Saphira, you look so strange sitting on top of another dragon!"

_Shut up…_

"Any way, it's your turn."

_Arya truth or dare?_

"Truth."

_If you could make anyone in this room your slave who would it be and why? You have to answer in the ancient language too._

"I choose dare."

_Fine, I dare you to answer the question._

"Stupid dragon…..Eragon because..,"

_Sorry, we didn't hear that last part._

"Eragon because….urggh, can you ask me a different question?"

_Nope._

"Fine, because I would make him do things to me that aren't appropriate for children……MURTAGH! Truth or dare!?"

Hmm….this game was going to get very interesting.

"Truth."

"Why were you so happy when you got back to this house?"

"Because Lúthien and I kissed."

"Ohh, that's why thorn looked so grossed out." I said.

_Yes, especially when he is playing the whole thing out in detail over and over._

Everyone started to laugh and Murtaghs cheeks turned red.

"Okay Thorn truth or dare?"

_Dare._

"I dare you to walk around part o the city carry Saphira on your back. Like a piggy back!" Saphira snorted and fell of thorns back.

_What?!_

"_I double dare you to." He said._

Saphira, you can't not do a double dare. Thorn said.

_Fine, but I'm making it look like I'm asleep. I don't want to see all the looks people are going to give us._

Saphira got back on thorn and curled up as much as she could. Thorn stood up on his feet and walked outside and jumped to the ground careful not to drop Saphira. The elves were already giving them strange looks as they made their trip around the city.

Half an hour they were back at the tree house sitting in their circle again.

_Well that was embarrassing; we got so many weird looks and jaunts. _Saphira said still sitting on top of thorn.

_I think It's my turn now. _Thorn said.

_Eragon truth or dare?_

"Dare."

_Go outside and sing I'm a little tea pot with all the actions._

"But I'm in my underwear!"

_I thought you said that being in your underwear wasn't that bad._

"Well it is now!"

"Just do your dare Eragon." Murtagh said.

I sighed and every went out to the front of his house to watch me humiliate myself.

Walking back in my face was as red as Thorns scales. I looked over to Murtagh who was holding something in his hands. It was a fairth of me doing singing I'm a little teapot with elves all around me laughing and whispering in hushed tones.

I just went and sat back in the circle.

"Saphira, truth or dare?"

_Truth._

FINALLY!!

"Why didn't you tell us you and thorn were mates? And you don't have to sit on him anymore."

Arya started paying closer attention and Murtagh did to. Saphira blew a plume of smoke out of her nostrils.

_Because we weren't mates then._

"You lied to the queen!" I yelled as quiet as I could.

_Did you really want Murtagh and thorn to die? No! Now listen. We may not have been mates when we got here, but we are now. And I'm rather comfy here; I don't think I'll move thanks._

"Okay, still wish you would have told us…."

_Uh huh. Arya truth or dare?_

"Dare."

_Exchange a piece of clothing with the person on your right._

"But he only has his underwear on."

_So trade underwear with him._

"And that's bad for me how?"

_It isn't, it's bad for him and your underwear._

"You are pure evil Saphira." I said sitting there in shock. I got up and walked with Arya to the bathroom.

I know its short again, sorry! Okay please tell me if you want me to continue the game of truth or dare in the next chapter. I have more stuff planned, but don't have enough time to write it. Please review. But you don't have to! :D

~Teeggs


	6. Authors note! Banned from for week D:

Okay first of all sorry I haven't updated, I will soon but I'm banned from the computer!! Ahhhh I will be back on.....Monday! YAY! Ahahahah, anyway, when I update my new chapter I will post over this A/N.

SORRY....Again, I know how much people hate authors notes and when it takes like forever to update. Some times I swear I hate my dad......

Any hoo, thanks for sticking with me. Gotta go before im caught on the cp!

-Teeggs


End file.
